


Overheat

by RoadFar



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：手术后的Marcus需要他的奴隶来服侍他。警告：Marcus第一人称，雷的就不要看下去了快点关掉！声明：他们不是我的！但是让我补充一下，我觉得他们一定做过这些，只不过导演没有拍！或者拍了也没放出来……





	

　　我的父亲坐在高大的战马上，他弯腰揉我的头发，把他亲手雕刻的鹰徽木雕塞在我的手里。

　　我从未曾看清他的脸，头盔的阴影挡住了一切，我只听见他的声音，那是我听见的他最后的声音。

　　我口干舌燥，睁开眼时看见艾斯卡扶着我给我喝水，水温很舒适，他捧着杯子让水慢慢地滑进我的喉咙里。

　　我的叔叔买给我的奴隶——艾斯卡。他和我第一次见到他时有了些细微的变化，剪短了头发，擦干净的脸看起来很年轻——他的个子让他看起来甚至像个少年。他的动作很轻快，服侍我尽心尽力，但我看得出来，他并不情愿。

　　我的手术挺成功，现在所有的金属片都从我的腿里面取出来了，伤口恢复得很好。我已经可以下床走动，疼痛微弱到我可以无视的程度，但我的叔叔仍旧禁止我出门活动，他说我的奴隶可以为我做任何事情。

　　他扶着我走路，给我做饭，为我擦身，他做这一切时都很安静，我能闻到他身上的味道，让我想到雨后的草地。我不知道别的奴隶是什么样的，我叔叔的奴隶斯蒂芬斯温顺得就像一头老绵羊，会用亲切的声音跟我说开饭了。但艾斯卡很少说话，事实上他几乎都不说话，除了那次他将他父亲的匕首给我。

　　他总是紧紧抿着嘴唇，一整天下来，他的嘴唇都能干得发白。

　　他把我扶到床上坐好就转身离去，我叫住了他：“艾斯卡。”

　　他很快转过身来看我，我拿起桌子上的杯子：“过来喝口水吧。我看到你一整天几乎都没有喝水。”

　　他站着没动，我把手往他的方向伸：“过来，把这喝下去。”

　　他迟疑了一会儿，终于走了过来，接过我的杯子慢慢地开始喝水。

　　他的头发像金色的草原，看起来柔软而又漂亮。我忍不住伸手去摸了摸，他抬起眼皮看了我一眼，但并没有动。我把手指插进他的发间，那摸起来的感觉比看上去更为柔软。

　　“为什么你不喝水？”

　　他放下杯子看着我，我又说了一遍：“为什么你不喝水？回答我，艾斯卡。”

　　“因为我得服侍你。”

　　现在他的嘴唇被水润湿，泛着光泽，油灯的火苗在他的眼睛里跳动，他眉眼间的神色比白天平和得多。我盯着他的嘴唇看，回忆我上一次看到他说话是在什么时候，他的声音是否是一样的轻柔而又坚硬……他的嘴唇是否是这样的红润。

　　我的手指被他的头发缠住了，我抚摸着他的后脑勺不愿松开，从顺滑变得有些腻手，燥热很快席卷全身——我知道这是什么感觉，我有些诧异，因为这样的感觉似乎离我很遥远了。

　　我用拇指顺着他的眉毛刮过，他一动不动地看着我，这视线加重了我身上的不安分，我不敢再和他的眼睛接触，僵硬地重复着他说过的话：“服侍我？”

　　“是的，每时每刻。”

　　以及，任何事情。

　　我为自己这一瞬间的闪念感到了一丝羞耻，但这个念头却迅速膨胀了起来，仿佛在嘲笑我一样。我揪住了自己的裤子，一眨眼的功夫脑子里已经被这个念头占得满满，它轻易控制了我的嘴和舌头，让我说出了不经控制的话语。

　　“服侍我……任何事情……是吗？”

　　艾斯卡犹豫了一会儿说：“是的。”

　　“你……你以前的主人，他有没有……”我咬紧牙齿把手抽了回来，“不，忘了我说的。”

　　我抬头看他，他的视线正从我揪紧的裤子移回到我的脸上，我都能闻到他身上散发的愤怒，他的眼神尖利得就像两把刀子。

　　他再度抿紧了嘴唇，甚至攥紧了拳头，但没多久他松开了手，微微垂下了头：“如果你需要我服侍你，我会做的。”

　　他慢慢把手放在了我的裤腰上，我的心简直提到了嗓子眼，我看着他一寸寸地拉下我的裤子，直到将我的身体暴露在空气之中——

　　艾斯卡微微蹙起了眉头，他的手指碰触到了我的身体，我想我的身体大概是很烫，因为他的手指感觉冰凉。他小心翼翼握住我最炙热的部分，指尖都在发抖，然后我看着他慢慢弯下腰，将那玩意儿含进了嘴里。

　　我一下子屏住了呼吸，我没料到——我没敢这么想，我不知道该把手往哪儿放，当他的舌头附上来的时候我捏住了他的肩膀。

　　他干过这个，但他干得实在不怎么样，如果要我说的话，简直可以说一团糟——他的牙齿咬到了我，他不知道该怎么把头放得更舒服些，他按着我的大腿手心都在打滑。我抓住他的肩膀把他提起来，他脸上挂着惊慌看着我。

　　“你咬到我了。”

　　我能感觉到他的肌肉一下子绷紧了，他捏着自己的衣服缩起了肩膀。我把他往床上拉，他猛地挣扎了几下，手撑在床沿恶狠狠地瞪着我。

　　“你得上来，”我试着掰他的手指，他抓得很紧，我总担心掰断了他的手指，“这样你才不会……咬到我。”

　　我心里的某一个角落为我说了这句话而深以为耻，但更多的部分却像是尝到了甜头欲罢不能——就刚才那么一会儿，他让我感受到刺痛，温暖，湿润……我阻止不了自己对这些的渴望。

　　艾斯卡终于放松了手里的力道，他拉开我的手，然后轻轻爬到床上，跪在我的腿间，低垂着眼睛不知道在看哪儿，我看见他深深地呼吸，接着他慢慢压低身体，再度张嘴含住了那儿。

　　他比刚才动得更小心，温暖的嘴唇将我缓慢地包围，柔软的口腔战战兢兢地碰触我。他的舌头就像个刚脱离肉体的灵魂，跌跌撞撞失去了控制找不到方向，艰难地包裹住我又匆匆忙忙地推开，他有些焦急地用手扶着大概是想稳住自己的身体，但他的牙齿还是时不时地蹭到我，然后他只能把嘴张得更大——那让他更为慌乱。

　　我扶住他的肩膀，慢慢朝后仰起了头——这滋味好得没法形容，他做得越糟糕，感觉就越好，我不知道下一刻他会在我的什么地方煽风点火，或是他会带给我甜蜜还是苦痛，我从来都不知道他会给我什么，但我知道，我如此渴求他——渴求他带给我的一切。

　　我闭上眼睛就能想起第一次见到他的事情……他赤裸着身体，略显苍白的皮肤和细瘦的四肢在强壮的角斗士面前显得不堪一击，但那双眼睛，那双一心求死的眼睛，让那个角斗场里所有的人都黯然失色。

　　我听见自己粗重的呼吸声，我努力撑起自己的身体，抓住艾斯卡的头发把他的头抬起来，他呼吸不畅，脸涨得通红，眼睛里闪烁着凶狠的光芒，我毫不怀疑他会用牙齿直接咬下去——但他仍旧含着我，舌尖笨拙地移动着。

　　我咬着牙去摸他的头发，撩起额发露出他光滑饱满的额头，他的发丝滑过我的指间的感觉是如此的美妙，就像溪流中会啄食手指的微小鱼群。我按住他的头抬了抬自己的腰，他被我顶到了喉咙深处像是被呛到了，努力克制着自己的咳嗽，但我顾不得那么多，他因此而一阵阵紧缩的喉咙火热而又拥挤，我太久没有尝到这种滋味了。

　　我想……我是如此的想要……

　　有些念头就像顽固的毒藤，一旦发芽生长，就会将人缠得死死，身心都被占据无法呼吸。我听到了我心里这种念头长出来的声音，那就像艾斯卡细弱的哽咽声，它长得飞快，很快就在我的耳朵里塞得满满，我揪住他的头发把他拎起来，他湿润的嘴唇尚未合拢，好像忘记了用鼻子呼吸的方法似的喘着粗气。

　　我把他拉到自己面前，凑过去亲吻他的鼻子，他瑟缩着抽动肩膀，手慌乱地想撑在床上却压在了我的腰间，他的上半身跌到了我身上，强烈的挣动中他撞到了我的腿，我疼得皱起了眉头，幸好痛感转瞬即逝，但那瞬间我的反应已经足以让他停下所有的动作。

　　艾斯卡慢慢伸手碰触我的伤口，把我的腿放平，试图撑起身体时被我拉倒在我的怀里。我小心地把手伸进了他的衣服里，抚摸他的背脊，那儿遍布着大大小小的伤痕——那是长久的奴隶生活留给他的唯一的东西。

　　我搂住了他，闻到他颈根那股好闻的味道，我抱紧他动个没完的身体对他说：“别动。”

　　他深深喘了口气，开口说话的声音就像风沙中的石头：“……没什么区别。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“你们都没什么区别，”他的声音起伏不定，“我知道你想干什么，你只是，你只是想——”他几乎说不下去，哆嗦着伸手摸到自己的裤子胡乱地拽掉，然后分开双腿跨坐在我身上，夹紧我的身体说，“你只是想干这个。”

　　他压在我胸口，我感到难以呼吸，他冷冷地盯着我，吐出的每一个字都冰冷入骨，但他和我紧紧相贴的身体似乎在灼烧着我。我花了一会儿时间才明白他在说什么，但我没法否认，他的腿轻轻摩擦着我的身体，这让我更没法思考。

　　我比什么时候都更渴求这个，我好像把这种念头封存了太久，就像装进了一个我自己都找不到的袋子后丢到了荒郊野外，但现在被释放了出来，被艾斯卡……他的呼吸，他的接触，他并不光滑的皮肤和流畅结实的身体，我无法否认，我的舌头干涸得失去了活力。

　　“我……”

　　我抱住他的脖子咬住了他的嘴唇，脑袋里一团糟，我只知道这是我最想做的事情，我用力吮吻着他直到他喘不过气来，他惊慌失措地闭紧了眼睛——我模模糊糊地看到他紧张的神情，那实在不常见，我把他抱得更紧，感觉到他的身体渐渐失去力量变得柔软，我只是轻轻翻了个身就把他压在了下面。

　　我放开了他，看到他被我啃咬得红肿的嘴唇，他惊魂未定地看着我，我的舌头打结，声音听上去愚蠢无比：“我……我不只想干这个，不……我现在很想——我……我能不能……”

　　艾斯卡断断续续地说：“你是……主人。”

　　我看着他的眼睛，我想我是在威胁他，他呼吸急促，神情里已经没有了反抗的意思。但我无法否认我的欲望，他微微张开的嘴唇颤抖不已，我仅存的理智告诉我，理智在此刻没有任何价值。

　　我低头的瞬间他又闭上了眼睛，蹙起眉头看起来很害怕。我想我知道这种害怕是从哪儿来的……该死，我不想成为推波助澜的那一个。

　　我轻轻抚摸他的脸颊说：“看着我，艾斯卡。我不会……我不会伤害你。”我吻了他的脖子，轻抚他的身体，直到他不再抖个不停为止。我舔湿自己的手指去扩张他的身体，在他的身体激烈地弹动时压住他，尽我所能地抚弄他，吻他的嘴唇，与他的舌头纠缠在一起，他笨拙地任我摆布，就像他从没有享受过这一切一样。

　　他确实没有享受过这一切。我该明白这个。

　　他错开了视线望着房间里的黑暗，手足无措地抿紧了嘴唇。在我抬起他一条腿时他惊慌地看了我一眼，用力地呼吸着，胸口起伏个不停。我握住他的下巴吻他，下身慢慢挤进他的身体里，他瑟缩着发出细微的呜咽声，我压住了他的身体，他的腰又僵硬了起来，我来回抚摩他的腰，捧住他的头亲吻他闭紧的眼睑——他的睫毛颤动着，呼出的热气喷在我的脖子上，紧张得就快咬碎自己的牙齿。

　　我捏着他的脸颊让他张开嘴，他剧烈地喘着气，我含住他的嘴唇对他说：“你可以咬我。”他僵硬地摇着头，我按着他的腰臀顶到深处，刺痛立刻从嘴唇生起，他咬住了我，依然紧紧闭着眼睛。

　　我似乎尝到了血腥味，伴着疼痛让我清醒又沉迷。我压住他弓起的身体用力吻他，抱住他的腰身深入他的身体，他动作生涩地抗拒着，不时发出一些自己可能都没意识到的哼叫声。

　　我拉起他的手臂搭在我的肩膀上，小声对他说：“抱着我。”

　　“不……”他痛苦地晃动脑袋，但似乎并不知道自己在说些什么，他的手指触到我的肩膀后就死死捏住了那儿，我不知道他有那么大的力气。

　　我喘了口气，拉起他另一条手臂搭住，然后环住他的背放平了自己的身体——腿上的伤疼不时刺激着我，我把重心转到另半边身体，抬高他的腿操弄他，他紧实的身体牢牢地吸住我，让我没法停止。

　　“艾斯卡，”我叫他的名字，他剧烈地抽动了一下，捏住我肩膀的手使了更大的劲，我咬紧了牙关对他说，“你可以……搂着我的脖子。”

　　他皱紧了眉头，我试着抚平他的眉毛，手指在他的眼角处徘徊，我感觉到他的手臂慢慢攀上了我的肩颈，他握紧自己的双手时别过头避开了我的手指，我把他的头扳了回来，一边亲吻他一边说：“看着我，艾斯卡，看着我。”

　　他抽动着身体——这让我几乎失控，我加重了顶弄的力道，他抱紧了我的脖子把额头压在我的肩膀上，我听见他混乱的喘息声，我含住他的耳垂等待他的颤抖传遍我的全身，然后我伸出舌头舔过他的耳廓，再一次对他说：“看着我。”

　　他终于睁开了眼睛，但也只睁开了一条缝，他浅色的眼睛似乎被油灯熏上了雾气，闪闪烁烁地找到我，看着我，随着我每一次的进入而眨动，时不时地闭紧，再度睁开时眼角都开始泛红了。

　　也许我是弄疼他了，我控制不了自己，我想听见他发出的那些细弱的哼叫声，感觉到他的腿或紧或松地缠绕着我的身体，他勾住我脖子的手臂收拢，在我用力插进他身体时扭过头去露出绷紧的脉络分明的脖子，我舔吻他的脖颈，用鼻尖就能感觉到温热的血液流过。

　　我摸到了他的下身，那里仍旧柔软地蛰伏着，在我握住开始套弄的时候他惊异地睁大了眼睛，慌乱地握紧了我的手臂。他的脸在困惑中升温变红，咬着自己的嘴唇发出呻吟，到刚才为止都抗拒着的身体像被抽走了最后一根抵抗的稻草，胸膛剧烈起伏着和我的身体撞在一起，我吻住他的下唇，他连回吻我的力气都没有。

　　他的身体变得柔软，抬高了自己的下身在我的手掌和小腹摩擦，放松的身体敞开着接受我的进入，他的身体里像火一样热，简直能让我的皮肤灼烧起来。我看见他的眼睛里泛起了越来越浓重的雾气，就像这里的天气一般浓得看不清真相，最后那些雾气变成了眼泪从他的眼角滑落，他紧紧闭上了眼睛抱住我的身体，我听见他把叫声闷在我的肩膀上。

　　他没尝过这个，我抬起沾满他射出的体液的手掌按在他胸口，才一会儿功夫而已，我用黏糊糊的手指拨弄他的乳头，在他失神的时候更粗暴地占据他的身体。他的一条腿软软地摊放在床上，另一条腿被我抬得更高，我更用力地顶进他身体的最深处，他的全身都跟着我的动作颤抖，他将我抱得更紧，似乎这样不会被我的顶弄给撞散架。

　　他温热的身体将我紧紧包裹，我撑起身体，伤腿传来的纤细而又顽固的疼痛让我难以控制自己的情绪，我猜想我大概失控了，我几乎是凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇夺走他的呼吸，我死死压住他，直到我自己都无法呼吸。

　　我清醒过来的时候发现他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，嘴唇上渗着血印，那大概是被我咬破的。我舔了舔自己的嘴唇，甜与苦混杂在一起，他也在我身上留下了差不多的痕迹。我动了动腰，从他的身体里退了出来，把他的腿放平，他的两腿之间依然有着让我留恋不已的温度，我抬起没有受伤的腿和他的双脚交缠在一起，他一动不动地听凭我摆布。

　　“艾斯卡？”

　　他的眼皮微微动了一下，我看见他尚未平复的喘息，我低头亲吻他颤动的鼻翼，他终于艰难地睁开双眼，神情涣散地看着我。

　　“这不一样……对吗？”

　　“……什么？”

　　他累得几乎发不出声音，气息微弱到我凑近才听明白他说了些什么。他直直地看着我，我几乎失掉了直视他的勇气。

　　“什么？”

　　他又叫了我一声，音调略微高了一些，搭在我身上的手臂滑落到身体两侧。我紧紧抱住他，埋头在他并不宽阔的肩膀上，抵着他的耳朵模模糊糊地说：“我说……这并不一样……我说过我不会伤害你。”

　　艾斯卡没有回答。我等了一会儿都没有等到他开口，等我抬头看他时，他早就扭过头去避开了我，眼睛紧紧闭着。

　　但我知道他并没睡着。


End file.
